Talk
by Jump4Life
Summary: What happens when Jake crawls into Sam's window one night upset about his parents fighting, and he just want's to talk to her? SAKE!


**Here's a one-shot that popped into my head and I couldn't get rid of until i wrote it down. I hope you like it, it was kind of rushed. I tried to keep the Sam and Jake in character, especially Jake, but i fear that they strayed at times. I'm sorry if there are any grammar issues that I missed, but I tried to fix all of the ones that I found.**

* * *

**Talk**

A sound outside her window woke Sam from a peaceful sleep. This didn't worry her though, because she knew what it was even before the next pebble came flying to hit her window. She crawled out of bed to lazily walk to her window and look out to see Jake waiting below for her. As she opened her window for him to crawl through her curiosity got the better of her.

"Are they fighting again?" She questioned Jake knowing that was the only reason he would be there at this hour at night. For over a month now she had been awoken often by Jake as he tried to escape his house that was filled with his parents arguments. Sam knew that sleeping in her room was the only way he was getting any sleep at all on these nights. At home the yelling kept him awake and even when he was laying in Sam's floor she would sneak a glance at him to find him still awake worrying. On rare occasions she would find him asleep.

This night was like all the others. Jake climbed up the tree and into her window as she threw one of her pillows onto the floor for him and then proceeded to tug one of the many blankets off and onto the floor beside the pillow for him. She hadn't got a straight answer from him, only a nod, bu she hadn't expected anything different from the silent cowboy.

Jake was dressed in a pair of baggy sweat pants that said "Darton High Track" on them and an old t-shirt with the sleeves cut off. It was surprisingly chilly outside, but that fact must not have registered on his ride over here, because he had no jacket on and didn't look cold.

"Are you cold?" Sam couldn't help but ask.

"Not really." He said, shocking her with an actual answer instead.

Sam just nodded as she walked back over to her bed to lie back down. She heard Jake shuffle over to where his pillow was and plop down on the floor.

~P.S.~

Sam was still awake an hour later thinking about Jake. They had been best friends since she was born practically, and recently Sam had found her feelings toward Jake changing. She caught herself thinking about him more, and couldn't help the smile that lit up her face when she saw him walking toward her. She would often find her stomach being filled with butterflies when she was near him. She didn't act different around him, and still found it easy to talk to him, but she was quickly falling in love with him.

She rolled over onto her side with her eyes still closed as she tried to drift off back to sleep, but thoughts of Jake kept flowing through her mind. She had been worried about him since the first time he had showed up at her window. He tried to hide it, but she could see the difference in him. She couldn't explain what had changed, maybe he seemed slightly depressed, or just more cautious about his relationship with people. She knew that he wanted his parents fights to be kept a secret, and as far as she knew she was the only one aware of it. Even though he would sneak into her room at night, he would always be up and gone before her dad or anybody else was awake to walk in and find him on her floor.

Sam opened her eyes to check on Jake hoping to find him asleep. Instead she found him laying on his side wide awake with all of his attention focused on her. She tried not to blush at him catching her looking at him. It took her a moment to realize that he was still watching her intently and not breaking her eye contact with him.

"What?" Sam questioned quietly afraid to break the silence that surrounded them.

"Can we talk?" He asked almost causing Sam to go into shock at him wanting to talk.

"Um sure." She replied somewhat wearily. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Anything." He said, back to one word answers.

Sam thought for a minute trying to come up with something to talk to Jake about. Not knowing what was causing his parents to fight made it harder to pick a topic, because she didn't know what to avoid. Horses always seemed to be a safe topic, and he opened up a little more when they were mentioned.

"How's Witch?" She asked

"A witch." He said with a small laugh that made Sam smile. It was good to see that he could still laugh on the nights that his parents were fighting. "She could walk the path to your ranch in her sleep by now." Sam couldn't help but laugh at the last part.

"I wonder why?" Sam mused. "Could it be because she's only walked the path a million times?"

"Hmmm maybe." Jake said going back to his closed in self. Sam wanted to keep him talking though so she thought of a question to ask him. "Jake, what's your favorite movie?"

Jake gave a questioning look at her random question but answered anyways, "Uh Angel and the Badman I guess." It was just like Jake to have a western movie as his favorite, and John Wayne at that. Sam smiled down at him before sitting up in bed.

"Figures." She murmured. Jake sat up and gave her an amused look.

"Why is it that obvious that Angel and the Badman would be my favorite movie?" He questioned.

"It's completely like you to watch western movies and them be your favorites." Sam teased him. Jake stood up off the floor and looked at Sam.

"Let me guess, your favorite movie is Sweet Home Alabama?" Jake questioned with a smirk after seeing Sam's bewildered look.

"How did you guess?"

"It's just like you to have a chick flick as a favorite movie!" Jake said with a smug look. "Plus, you could be the exact replica of how they describe the main character as a younger kid, always getting into trouble." He said with a laugh. Sam couldn't help but be somewhat annoyed at his implication that she always got into trouble. Jake must have known by the look on her face that she was mad, because his laughter died quickly. "Brat, I was just kidding, I've only seen you watching that movie like a hundred times when I'm over here. It wasn't hard to figure out that it's your favorite."

Sam's anger quickly died away and was replaced with a smile. "I can't believe you noticed how often I watch that movie, which isn't as often as you make it out to be."

"I notice more than you think I do." Jake replied quietly as he walked closer to her bed and sat down beside her. Sam's heart stopped beating for a second before going into over drive as she felt the all too familiar butterflies fill her stomach.

"Really? Like what?" Sam questioned, wondering what in the world Jake could notice about her that would be so shocking. Jake lifted his hand up and started rubbing the back of his neck obviously embarrassed about his answer.

Jake turned to look Sam in the eye before decided to tell her the truth. "Like how your eyes light up with sparks when you're mad, or how you get that disappointed look when somebody gives you more chores to do, but you don't complain about them because you want to help out anyway you can. How you look like your flying when you're riding Ace at a gallop across the playa. How your face brightens when someone mentions the Phantom. How your hair looks like a complete mess when I come over in the middle of the night, but it's perfectly straight and tangle free when I see you bright and early in the morning. Even when your sad you put on a smile for everybody, even if it is a fake one." Jake cut off his rant with a small smile on his face.

Sam was beyond shock. She'd never heard Jake speak that much in her entire life, let alone about someone. He had given her this whole list of small details about her, some even she hadn't realized. Her face was lit up with a huge smile as she reached over and hugged Jake. He stiffened at first, but surprised Sam even more by putting his arms around her and hugging her back. She didn't know what was up with him and all the odd behavior he had shown tonight, maybe it had something to do with his parents, but she didn't mind. She was truly seeing a different side of Jake that she'd never seen before.

"How do you notice all of those crazy small details about me?" She asked him quietly after she had pulled away from him. He looked into her eyes as he took a deep breath and started to look nervous again.

"Umm…." Jake cut off as he looked away from her. "Iminlovewithyou." Jake talked so fast that the words all came out as one.

"What? I didn't understand what you said you were talking to fast." Sam said as he turned back to look at her. He took another deep breath and started rubbing his neck again.

"Because I'm in love with you Sam." He said making Sam stop breathing all together. She couldn't believe it, he loved her!

"Jake…." Sam said with a smile on her face after she found the ability to breathe again. "I love you to."

Jake's face lit up with his signature tom cat grin as he looked at Sam as if he was trying to figure out if she really meant it. When Sam smiled sweetly at him he knew that she did. He bent his head down toward her and while he looked her in the eye to make sure it was ok, he slowly leaned toward her until his lips were only an inch away from hers. "Sam." He whispered before closing the space between their lips.

The kiss was very soft and gentle, but Jake showed her how he truly felt about her through it. It was the perfect first kiss. Sam's lips were smooth and soft under his chapped ones. He could feel her start to smile again against him as he started to pull away after a moment.

Sam gave a little laugh before she leaned her head against his shoulder. Jake moved his arm around her and squeezed her tight against his side as Sam snuggled her head into his shoulder. He leaned his head down to rest against hers after he gave a soft kiss to her hair. Sam stifled a yawn against him not wanted to let the moment end.

"Time for bed." Jake said back to his old self using as few words as possible. Sam didn't want him to move away from her, afraid that when the moment ended he would go back to being depressed about his parents, because during the moments they had been talking and after they had expressed their feelings he had been the normal happy Jake. She couldn't bare the thoughts of seeing the sad smile back on his face.

Her worries drifted away as Jake pulled her down onto the bed to where she was laying against his side with her head resting on his chest. His arms were both wrapped securely around her. Sam moved her head to where she could look up at his face. He wasn't smiling anymore, but his mustang eyes were still laughing at the joy she had caused him. He bent down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead before closing his eyes. "I love you Sam." He whispered against her forehead, his breath making Sam shiver.

"I love you too Jake." She whispered back before snuggling back into his side and closing her eyes to drift off into a peaceful sleep with her dreams filled with Jake and a smile plastered onto her face.

* * *

**Well tell me what you think please. If you loved it, hated it, didn't understand it? Anything, just please review. **

**~Jump4Life  
**


End file.
